The Wrath Of The Specter
by Lord Paistor LightStorm
Summary: this fic has characters from the manga and the anime including some of my own creation principally spectro de iscaruga an undead hunter of ancient spain please check my fic out so i can know if you liked it and i can keep making more
1. finding hellsing

Fan fiction hellsing

Autor:Joseph whitemoon(not my real name)

Wrath of the specter

I lost the count of time i lost the felling of love,happines,live everything was taken from me in those days i was called "jose de cervantes iscarruga" those were the days of gold in ancient spain where i lived with my family 100 years ago but now it all stoppred when they came VAMPIRES!-i remember hearing-run for your lives i runned but got bitten my family was killed in the attack my town burned and i was left for dead but it didnt happend like that

I was saved by a wandering catholic that took out a much vampire blood as he could but couldnt stop me from turning coursed half.cursed more especifically i became half vampire with only one thing in my tortured mind REVENGE!i trained by myself after i left the catholic a century passed away and i was found by a wizard that called himself paistor lightstorm he took me to a gloriuos kingdom of magic tha he called hechidzia trained me and gave me the 2 most important things in my stock of weapons first an alchemical serum to quench my blood thrist and the second and most important of all-my dual shotgun with light magic imbued ammo i called it in honor of my fallen house "the iscarruga"

I took iscarruga and made a vow to the wizard emperor i will follow his commands until i pay my debt and he can give me the greates prize a serum to destroy the vampire curse he used me a lot until he told me i only needed to finish one more mission to get my prize and my redemption so i prepared myself to go to modern day england dressed in a black dragonskin coat a matching hat my weapon iscarruga and my new name tha i changed for my human named i couldnt use anymore i was called the undeadhunter spectro

Spanish for wraith specter ghost

My mission then began the first task was to find and initiate deals with sir integra wingates hellsing tha actual master of the undead slaying hellsing organization and only descendant of the warrior tha defetead count dracula doctor abraham van hellsing

After i got out of my ship(im half human too i can swim) i went to the first obvius place to find activity of hellsing the biggest undead energy filled graveyard in a wide radius

I went there and found only human police i went to them and asked for the hellsing manor like a normal curios tourist would do but the dindnt knew so i was about to go but then i found a blond girl tha i found cute even in myundead standard and taking the fact that i can not fell anything close to love that was much i took time to chat and asked her name-seres victoria-she told me –and you are

Spectro de iscarruga-i told her-just call me spectro for time saving

She was a nice person and somewhat new to that unit of the special london police she told me

(autor note-i will take creative liberty and save much of seras police companions so the get to hellsing)

Suddenly ghouls appered after us to try and kill everyone in a normal situation it would be lilely it would happend but with me here it would not

I quickly took iscarruga and brought many do n but many scaped with some of the humans they could turn into one of their own kind

Seras went to strp them as some humans tried to but i used one of my vampiric feats hipnosis to stop them from getting killed a little something for seras in return of giving me a good chat

But i couldnt get seras so i went to find here as she entered a church where i felt a incredible strong and thirsty presence and another one a scum like vampire that couldnt be harmfull to me but dangeous to seras

She got trpped before i could go but got rescued by the berer of the presence the vampire alucard as i got to learn later to learn seras got turened into a vampire and i got 2 new things that day

First i got close to turning back to the human that died in spain a cebtury before and a friend for the unlife the half vampre seras victoria

AFTERWORD

First hi im paistor lighstorm and i simply love hellsin so i took some thinks of a history of my own delopes spectro and got it right in the anime first episode that i fell is a lot like the manga so if yu likk it please write a review and ill do more


	2. my history

Wrath of specter part 2

After i found seras and alucard i asked them to get me to hellsing manor so i could speak to miss hellsing

But-alucard told me-why do i have to get to my master hlaf,boy

Im on a mission-i told him-to find the necessary formula for the cure of the vampire curse

Then if you wanted to become a vampire why do you want to go back-asked alucard

I didnt wanted to become this kind of think-i responded-i want to go back to my old self and have a simple rest

Apart from this chat with alucard nothing really important happened alucard just walked by himself why i keept talking with the newly vampirc seras

I told here more of my own history

In ancient spain i was born in a noble family ruling a little land near the city of valencia i had 2 brothers and 3 sisters all older than me because of that i didnt aspired to rule for the iscarruga family for a long ttime s i studied ancient story specially vampires as ironic as it may seem i was reading a reaaly good book about the side effects of the vampire curse in the moment a goup of raiders attacked iscarruga castle one ore mor of them were vampires and i got bitten in the library while my sisters were raped and my brothers were tortured

I was left there and almost turned into a vampire but got saved...-i told her the rest of my tale and finally got to hellsing manor and was told to wait as alucard and seras got to sir helsings room

I sat down and contemplated the manor for a moment yes it looked a loot like my old dear iscarruga castle being here brought back memories of my old house and of the raid this gave new power as but energies circled my tortured mind

An old man took me out of my rememebering and told me to go to sir integras room(noteold manwalter)

I went and i was recieved by a beutiful young woman that remandied me of my sisters

Well-she said-would you please tell me wath you want

Well-i began-i am spectro de iscaruga...i told here my story and when i finished she only told me –well how do you get this serum

I sincerily dont know-i told her-i need something strange that the emperor paistor told me to get the blood of count dracula

Intrega didnt looked amused neither did alucard –ok i will help you get it spectro but first you help the helssing organization by getting seras and alucard to a local isacriot controlled churh there you will get a prize for your pride

And tha would be-i asked

The grand sword of iscarruga

Afterword

After i get some more reviews ill continue


	3. Batlle the christian

Wrath of the specter 3

Batlle the chirstian

I was shocked by miss integra request but i rely wanted to took this request so i did took it

The place was a relly big church in direct protection of the iscariot organization they thought that the artifacts of the iscarruga family were evil but in fact they were designed to kill the undead so i was bidden to capture them all

The idea of miss hellsing was to drive out iscariot out of england but i really could care less about hellsing really i just apreciated the friendship of victoria and they were going to get me to the blood of dracula so it wass an all side wins situation in this mission i only wanted to recover the artifacts paintings of my late family holy sign and the grand sword of the iscarruga

Victoria came with me as i stormed the back of the church while alucard toook paladin alexander aderso by himself

I entered with victoria by my side and began shooting with the iscarruga shotgun while victoria covered me with the halconen

Only the second in comand of anderson came to face me

Victoria-i told her-go on ill catch on in a minute

She went to the warehouse while i stood there looking at my opponent he had a blessed silver halberdier tipe lance and looked quick so i began shooting iscarruga really quick but it really dindnt work i decide to use my good weapons in the real battle i took iscaruga a moved a crest compartment that revealed my family crest i chanted a magical curse that ended in this.por el poder de la oscuridad you el ultimo de los iscarruga te exilio de este mundo muere ! that could be translated as .by the power or darkness i the last of the iscarugga exile you from this world die! After the christian warrior heard my magic attack his blood scaped his boddy and he died a violent dead

Alucard on his part was having some problems with the handling of anderson so i went there to provide backup

Half boy-he told me-good riddance care to join me?

No i will drop his blood-i said one ,a hundred –anderson barked-i dont give a damn i will crush you all vampires

We fighted him and almost got killed but he was to much damaged so he scaped with all of scariot so i acomplishe my objective i finally got to the warehouse and recovered my . familiy beloved sword the grand iscarruga i took it put in my back and said in spanish father i will recover my humanity pay for my sins and join you in heaven as my family

Afterword

This is the first reall batle of spectro i hope i can make more ideas and develop more ideas


End file.
